l'été arrive et la vie devient facile
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: L'été arrive avec ses agréables chaleurs et ses spectaculaires orages. Et chacun a sa manière de les accueillir. Recueil d'Os. Participation à l'évent d'été 2019 du Forum Francophone Mha, Plus Ultra!
1. Thème 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, **

**Voilà donc ma participation au merveilleux évent' d'été réfléchi et organisé par les fabuleux Modérateurs du Forum Francophone de Mha, Plus Ultra! 4 thèmes, donc 4 OS (minimum) composeront ce recueil. Je précise minimum, car j'avoue, il est possible que j'écrive plusieurs versions d'un même thème. **

**(Une catastrophe à ****corriger, donc je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes qui ont persisté malgré mes nombreuses relectures) **

**(Le titre est totalement une citation de Ira Gerwish )** **En tout cas, voilà le 1er écrit qui marque ma participation !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Boku no academia est un oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

**Thème n°1 ****(version 1)** : _« Des rires que l'on entend au loin » _

**Personnages** : Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki

**Indications** : Aucune

* * *

Les nuits d'été avaient toujours eu une importance toute particulière pour Izuku. Assez chaud pour s'habiller léger, assez frais pour ne pas suer des gouttes, c'était une ambiance fraîche et apaisante, mais aussi imprévisible et paradoxale. Si le calme des fins de soirée était appréciable pour une sieste, les pluies et orages d'été étaient de véritables spectacles. Ce tout offrant aux oiseaux de nuit des paysages uniques. Presque mystiques. Et c'était ce petit morceau de monde, ces instants particuliers, ces moments hors du temps dont le jeune héros raffolait.

Souvent, il s'adonnait à des balades nocturnes. Objectif aléatoire où le voyage importait plus que la destination. Cela lui avait même apporté son lot de problème étant adolescent. Notamment durant ses années à Yuei. Coincé dans les dortoirs de la célèbre école, il avait perdu le loisir de vagabonder dans les rues de Musutafu sans devoir rendre des comptes. Aizawa avait beau être un adulte à l'écoute, il était responsable. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé quitter l'enceinte de Yuei avec pour simple explication _« Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je pars. À plus ! »_

Non absolument pas.

Il s'était alors contenté du petit espace que lui offrait son balcon. Assis sur son petit tabouret, la tête levée vers les étoiles, il observait la nuit. Les bruits de ses voisins de chambre, ces sons que les faux silences permettaient à l'ouïe fine du jeune héros d'entendre. Des rares et exceptionnels moments qui apaisaient les maux du cœur et de l'âme.

Il avait alors été diplômé, obtenu un petit appartement, non loin de son agence et depuis, cette ancienne petite manie lui était revenu, naturellement. Un soir alors que sa connexion internet s'était fait la malle et qu'il n'avait plus d'ouvrage à lire, ses yeux glissèrent vers sa fenêtre ouverte. Le vent était doux, la nuit était tombée, rien ne le retenait.

Aujourd'hui n'était qu'un soir de plus dans cette longue et habituelle routine nocturne.

Izuku enfila ses éternelles bottines rouges. Malgré les années, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les abandonner. C'était, en quelque sorte, sa marque de fabrique, sa petite symbolique. Même si cela signifiait acheter les mêmes paires à chaque fois qu'il gagnait une pointure. Après s'être assuré d'avoir en sa possession, Gsm et clé, il enfila un large sweat à capuche, orange et noir. Ça changeait de ses couleurs, mais au fond, qu'importe, il restait un véritable fanboy.

Il traversa le seuil de sa porte, encore une fois sans destination précise. C'était comme partir à l'aventure, se disait-il alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il déposa son premier pas sur le trottoir, il ne savait pas où il irait. Lorsqu'il déposa le second, il ne savait toujours pas. Les deux pieds au sol, il se dirigea vers la droite, sans aucun signe d'une quelconque hésitation qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui mèneraient ses pas.

La marche fut longue, détendue, les mains dans les poches, la capuche rabattue sur sa tignasse ondulée et les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. La douceur des nuits d'été était présente, mais il le sentait, cette lourdeur qui ne saurait tarder à prendre ses droits. De gros nuages gris se profilaient à l'horizon tendit que le soleil laissait place à une nuit sans lune. Son regard tomba alors vers le paysage plus loin, vers les périphéries de la ville. Il s'y dirigea, avec cette fois-ci, une destination plus claire. Il y avait de grands buildings dans cette zone industrielle. Au plus loin, se trouvaient des rangées de hangars, utilisées pour les gros convoi et point de transition. Autant dire que ce lieu pouvait tantôt être une vrai fourmilière, tantôt vide de monde. Parfait pour les balades nocturnes du héros prometteur Deku.

Il marcha une bonne trentaine de minutes, alors que la nuit tombait définitivement sur la grande ville de Musutafu. Arrivé à la périphérie de la zone, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il aurait été bête, même si utile, de tomber sur un trafic clandestin alors qu'il ne souhaitait que profiter de la nuit. Une fois sûr d'être belle est bien seule, il activa son alter, légèrement, au niveau des jambes et s'élança. Trois voltiges plus tard, il trouva le lieu parfait. Un toit en deux niveaux, lui rappelant ceux de Yuei. Il avait de là une vue imprenable sur toute la ville et un mur pour s'y adosser. Choque qu'il fit, derechef. Le temps était toujours lourd et les gros nuages menaçants étaient à présent au dessus de sa tête. Izuku sentirait presque déjà l'odeur de la pluie. Il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle tombera. La chaleur collait à sa peau, presque moite mais pas totalement. Une sensation étrange que les orages d'été offraient avant de se déchaîner. Devant lui, la lumière de la ville formait un centre unique, détonnant avec l'étendue sombre des alentours. Un gros bourgeon multicolore, bruyant et éloigné de sa position. Ce n'était que parce que le calme régnait autour de lui qu'il percevait au loin ceux de la ville encore réveillée malgré l'heure tardive .

Des soudains cliquetis, très légers, se firent entendre au dessus de lui. Le petit bout de toit sous lequel il s'était installé. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de lever les yeux, devant lui une imperceptible bruine se mit à colorer la pierre de sol. Il ferma alors les yeux, encore une fois, pour profiter pleinement de la scène qui se jouait autours de lui. L'ambiance chaude qui électrisait chaque parcelle de peau, la bruine qui venait légèrement rafraîchir ses pommettes à chaque coup de vent, l'obscurité défiant le jeu de lumière de la ville… Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

« Mais pourquoi je tombe sur toi, là ? »

Izuku leva les yeux vers ce nouveau visiteur inattendu. Droit, fière, le regard inquisiteur, cette vue le fit simplement sourire. Amusé par l'attitude de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le héros en habit de civil se jeta dans le vide, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient inquiétés. Il savait le geste maîtrisé, ils étaient des professionnelles après tout. Tout en tombant, il activa son alter. les paumes ouvertes vers l'opposé de son supposé objectif. Le cendré provoqua une petite explosion, à peine audible et il atterrit sur le toit, à quelque mètre de lui.

« Bonsoir Kacchan. » Izuku lui offrit un sourire sympathique, de ceux qu'il n'offrait qu'au blond. Ce dernier grogna une réponse avant de s'abriter à ses côtés.

« Tu fais souvent ça. »

« faire quoi ? »

« Me prends par pour un con, Deku ! T'isoler, regarder et le vide et te prendre la tête avec je ne sais quel truc inutile ! »

« je ne pensais à rien de particulier. »

« Bien sûr. Et Mineta n'a aucune pensée particulière lorsqu'il regarde une femme. »

Izuku pouffa « Ne me sort pas des images pareilles. »

« Trop tard, je sais que tu l'as en tête maintenant » Un sourire de sale gamin plaqué sur son visage, il défia la moue mi-boudeuse, mi-écœuré d'Izuku. Finalement, ce dernier reporta son attention sur le paysage pluvieux qui l'entourait. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« J'ai terminé ma journée. »

Cette réponse le fit froncer des sourcils. Il n'utilisait pas ce chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Comprenant la question silencieuse, Bakugo finit par craquer. « Ok, j'ai un peu triché, c'est plus rapide d'utiliser mon alter et de passer par là pour rentrer. »

Oh ça faisait sens. « Et tu t'es arrêté pour regarder la pluie ? » demanda Izuku.

« J'ai que ça à faire ! Je suis out et les deux autres excités de la vie qui me suivent m'ont fatigué. Je demande qu'une chose, là : un putain de bain ! Mais en passant, j'ai vu ta tignasse. »

Bakugo rechigna en silence, se remémorant des souvenirs, pas très lointain, de ses deux amis, Kirishima et Kaminari et de leur trop longue discussion absolument pas pertinente à propos d'il-ne-savait-quelle série. De son côté, Izuku plongea sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, un sourire bêta aux lèvres, alors qu'il réalisa le message implicite que le blond venait de lui avouer.

_Il s'était arrêté pour lui. _

L'émeraude de ses yeux curieux se glissa silencieusement sur le cendré. Un joli rouge embarrassé lui colora les joues quand il croisa le regard du garçon. Pourtant, il ne brisa pas le contact. À la place, ils se regardèrent, un instant de silence où leurs regards livraient leur plus grand secret. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, ils se mirent, au bout de quelques secondes, à rougir de plus belle. Leurs échanges avaient toujours été bien plus honnêtes que leurs paroles.

Le bruit des gouttes se fit de plus en plus oppressant. Frappant avec une ardeur le sol à découvert. Intrigué, Katsuki leva les yeux et constata que la fine pluie s'était transformé en une grosse drache. Il pleuvait si fort que les gouttes donnaient l'illusion qu'un mur d'eau s'était forgé en face d'eux. L'horizon que se plaisait à admirer son antagoniste était à présent ruiné, devenu invisible, flou par les vagues successives qui frappaient les 35 mètres carrés de ce toit. À tous les coups, le nerd utopiste et facilement impressionnable qu'il était, il devait arborer une mine surprise, voire déconfit, s'étonnant de la soudaine pluie d'été qui leur tombait dessus. Fort heureusement, l'architecte à qui l'on devait cet immeuble avait pensé à construire ce petit abri au-dessus de la porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Ouais bon, ça va être méchamment galère pour ren-... »

Il se tut rapidement, sentant avant de voir, la silhouette se mouvoir à ses côtés. Un bond, une démarche féline n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à se jeter sous la pluie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? »

« Je profite ! »

« Tu vas attraper la crève ! »

« Elle est bonne ! » Cria-t-il, à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Il l'observa. Son rival, l'héritier du pourvoir de All Might, tournoyer sous le torrent. D'un coup, il retira ses extravagantes chaussures rouges pétantes, suivit des chaussettes, qu'il envoya valser au loin. Et alors qu'Izuku s'immobilisa, le visage éclairé de bonheur, les yeux fermés, les bras écartés, comme prêt à accueillir toute la pluie qui tombait, Katsuki ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Ces yeux que tant redoutent tant ils brûlaient de rage au quotidien, aujourd'hui ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur toute particulière. « Pff… on t'a totalement perdu là »

« Aller Kacchan ! Viens ! » Et pour simple argument, il tendit la main.

Il le dévisagea, mais Izuku n'était pas dupe, le sourire carnassier qui ornait les lèvres de son égal trahissait ses faux airs. Alors le cendré retira ses bottines et son gilet, qu'un geste, il envoya rejoindre celles d'Izuku. Il s'avança et sans aucune gêne, son sourire carnassier toujours collé aux lèvres, il se saisit de sa main.

« Nos fringues seront foutus, t'en est conscient ? »

« Suffira de les sécher » Rit le garçon aux boucles vertes. Ses doigts cicatrisés s'enroulèrent autours de ses homologues plus claires.

Katsuki pouffa de rire, un rire venu du cœur. Un son franc, sans retenue. Vite suivit part celui d'Izuku. Puissante et cristalline s'élevèrent sur le large toit, au milieu de la pluie.

Minuit était passé depuis déjà fort longtemps, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber sur les longues plaines de Musutafu, les routes n'étaient traversés que par de rares camions de marchandises et de bus de voyage, et les rares réveillé, s'ils prenaient le temps de tendre l'oreille, entendraient sûrement au loin, les rires de deux jeunes adultes, profitant pleinement de cette chaude pluie d'été.

* * *

**Cet écrit a fait resurgir à ancien dilemme _: Katchan ou Kacchan ? _**


	2. Thème 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Nous voilà donc pour le deuxième OS de cet évent' ! Un nouvel OS du point de vue de mes deux personnages favoris : Midoriya et Bakugo. Une nouvelle dose de Fluff avec une subtile touche ... je dirais pas de Angst... Ou peut être est-ce ça ? Je ne sais pas, je vous laisse juger. En tout cas, j'ai essayé quelque chose avec ce texte. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ainsi, alors je suis plutôt curieuse d'avoir vos retours. **

**Pour le thème, j'arrivais pas à faire un choix, alors j'ai pris les deux. (Je suis une femme simple.) De plus, ça colle un peu avec un HC que j'aime beaucoup qui dit que Katsuki est un lève tôt et Izuku un couche tard (HC plutôt avérés si quand on lit les scans) Donc je voulais jouer dessus. **

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Boku no academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

**Thème n°2 **: _« À l'aube/Au crépuscule »_

**Personnages** : Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki

**Genre :** Fluff

**Indications** : Aucune, logiquement.

* * *

Katsuki aimait l'aube.

Prendre le temps de se réveiller, dans la pénombre d'une chambre qu'il pensait rangé. Râler en découvrant deux, trois vêtements qui traînaient sur le bureau et un coussin reposant sur le sol de la chambre. Émerger en douceur alors que les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltraient malicieusement, chatouillant la sensibilité de ceux qui s'éveillaient difficilement. Se lever en même temps que l'astre chaleureux pour commencer sa journée, sous l'ombre d'un nuage ou de la grosse étoile.

Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère sanguin du jeune homme, Katsuki aimait sincèrement le calme que l'aube apportait avec elle. Mais cela serait mentir de ne dire que son amour pour les 1er heures de la journée ne se résumait qu'à cela. Il ne prit pas la peine de dévier du regard lorsque la forme qui occupait l'autre moitié de la couette se mit à remuer légèrement, preuve que la nouvelle source de lumière l'incommodait. Forcément, l'oiseau de nuit qui lui servait de conjoint avait le réveil difficile. Alors, il lui laissait, comme chaque matin où ils avaient cette chance d'être ensembles sous les draps, le luxe de se lever à son aise.

Il se pencha alors vers Izuku. Proche de lui, mais sans le toucher. Sentir le mouvement du lit qui s'affaisse sous le poids de son coude, retirer de sa main libre le haut de la couette. Il prit le temps d'observer le corps allongé semblant dormir. Oui, semblant, car Katsuki n'était pas dupe. Le garçon aux boucles vertes était réveillé, juste bien trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire carnassier se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il effaça la distance qui le séparait de la peau bronzée. Un souffle sur l'oreille, un frisson comme réponse. Il s'approcha d'avantage, se décalant vers la zone sensible qu'était le creux du cou. Sans lui parler, il y déposa un baiser. Léger, presque fugace, à peine perceptible, mais pourtant, la peau basané l'avait senti. Il en déposa un second, puis un troisième. D'une douceur que personne ne lui reconnaîtrait. Personne, sauf le garçon qui partageait ses côtés. Son temps. Sa vie.

Il papillonna de baiser la surface parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Ne pas trop insister, juste offrir de la tendresse pour accompagner le réveil du plus petit. Lui qui avait passé une nuit déplaisante. Il n'en parlait pas souvent, mais chacun savait. Le héro numéro un dormait très mal. Il le savait hanté. Pas exactement par quoi. Tant de choses lui tombaient dessus. Et naturellement, il les acceptait toutes. Sans rechigner, sans se plaindre, offrant un sourire radieux, rassurant. _« Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas ! » _Et il ne mentait pas. Il faisait tout pour que _tout va bien. _Chaque avec plus de difficulté que d'autre. Mais il tenait droit. Il souriait. Il portait les espoirs et les attentes de bien trop de personnes. Vivants comme morts, ils le hantaient. Katsuki savait que son rival grimacerait au choix du mot, mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Izuku était hanté par des vestiges, des âmes du passés qui résonnaient durant ses nuits. Pleine de cauchemars, souvent d'insomnies. Et qu'est-ce que cela le rendait fou. Sincèrement. Il avait beau connaitre les plus grands secrets du disciple de All Might, il le sentait. Il ignorait encore des choses. Un visage plus sombre, plus tourmenté, un visage qu'Izuku se force d'ignorer. Voir son visage s'assombrir, son sourire se crispé, son regard fuir, Katsuki détestait ça. Il voulait le coincer et lui foutre son déni en pleine face. Il voulait qu'il arrête de penser à ces autres et ne se focalise que sur sa propre personne et sur lui. Égoïstement, il l'assumait totalement. Qu'il pense à leur avenir à _eux._ Qu'il arrête de se perdre dans la vie d'autrui, de _« se mêler des affaires des autres »_. Pourquoi ne se mêlait-il pas de ses propres affaires ? Il était là ! Il l'aiderait comme lui l'avait aider. Mais c'était un sujet houleux entre eux. Izuku était une tête de mule et lui avait la délicatesse d'un lion enragé. Mauvais mélange. Alors Katsuki faisait à chaque fois ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Il agissait. C'était leur moyen d'expression par excellence. Un geste, un silence criant de sentiment. Alors comme chaque matin où le violet traçait immanquablement le dessous des orbes vertes, Katsuki agissait pour exprimer ce que les mots ne sauraient dire.

Sa main, lasse d'être inactive, se glissa sous les draps, en quête du corps à ses côtés. Une fois arrivé, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le t-shirt, dessinant de légères caresses du bout des doigts. Une main vint alors rejoindre le ballets de ses doigts. Une peau plus rugueuse, plus chaude se glissa contre la sienne. Katsuki pressa avec un peu plus de force sur cette main en recherche de contacte. Cette main qu'il avait refusé, qu'il avait considéré, qu'il avait finalement accepté, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Sous son pouce, il sentait les cicatrices râpeuses qui décoraient aujourd'hui l'entièreté de ce corps qui profitait en silence. Des segments, des creux imperceptibles témoins d'une histoire. D'échanges qui s'étaient bien terminés, d'autres qui s'étaient mal finis. Ceux qui encore aujourd'hui, les laissaient perplexes, intrigués. Ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord sur ce qu'elles représentaient. Son compagnons les voyaient souvent comme une sorte de souvenir, un événement ou un rencontre qu'il ne peut oublier. Il comprenait, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la colère lui chuchoter à l'oreille lorsqu'il voyait la balafre sur son avant-bras. Ni la culpabilité lui peser sur les épaules quand il embrassait celle qui zébrait ses doigts. Ils en avaient parlé, ils s'étaient pris la tête, ils n'étaient pas assurément d'accord sur tout, mais ça allait. Tout ne devait pas être blanc entre eux. Ils acceptaient leurs désaccords comme leur accords. Leurs hauts comme leur bas.

Sans lâcher sa main, il incita le garçon aux boucles vertes à ne plus lui tourner le dos. Légèrement, il le surplomba, déposant son front contre celui du réveillé. La fatigue se lisait encore sur son visage.

Dur, dur, le réveil lorsque veillait jusqu'à pas d'heures. Attendri par la difficulté que l'autre démontrait à garder les yeux ouverts, il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les mèches vertes. Tendrement. Sa main remonta et d'un geste, plus directe, il enfonça son index dans sa joue. Moelleuse. Un grognement résonna dans la silencieuse chambre. Musique qui amusa de plus belle le cendré. Il continua à rythme régulier de poker cette joue parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Après une vingtaines de poc intempestifs sur les deux joues, la victime mal éveillée daigna enfin ouvrir un œil. Un vert émeraude qui lui provoquait tant de sentiments.

Un silence, un sourire.

« B'jour Kacchan. »

« Bonjour Deku… Bien dormi ? »

Une question posée innocemment, mais le sourire provocateur qui ornait ses lèvres, trahissait toutes ses réelles pensées. Izuku ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire et de l'attirer vers lui pour s'échanger leur 1er baiser de leur journée.

Katsuki sourit, son égo ne le dirait jamais, mais il aimait ces moments que la quiétude de l'aube leur offrait.

* * *

Izuku aimait le crépuscule

La chaleur de la journée qui disparaissait, accompagnant la clairette d'une journée qui se termine. Les allées et venues se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Le vent frais prenait les devants pour annoncer l'arrivée d'une nuit agréable, calme et belle. C'était de loin tout ce qu'Izuku aimait. Tout ? Non, il devait l'avouer. Depuis un certain temps, il y avait bien une chose qui le faisait aimer tout particulièrement la douceur du crépuscule.

Il entendit au loin la porte d'entrée claqué. Pas spécialement fort pour s'en plaindre, assez bruyant pour faire grincer les voisins de paliers. Il tendit l'oreille afin d'analyser les bruits qu'il entendait. Car oui, Izuku pouvait deviner l'humeur de l'homme qui partageait sa vie au simple bruit de ses gestes. Ses pas contre le parquet blanc, la force qu'il usait lorsqu'il se déshabillait. Jetait-il ou déposait-il sa veste en cuir ? Glissait-il ou lançait-il ses chaussures contre le mur ? Toutes ces nuances de mélodies qu'Izuku prenait plaisir à découvrir, mémoriser et apprécier lorsque le cendrée rentrait dans leur appartement, à l'heure du crépuscule.

Plongé dans le silence de l'appartement, seul les gestes du cendré étaient audibles. Très audibles, même. Izuku sourit dans une grimace. Katsuki avait passé une longue journée. Il visualisait sans soucis l'expression blasée que son amant devait afficher. Son ouïe devina une veste en cuir jeté sans aucune forme de délicatesse sur l'un de leurs fauteuils. Une pauvre paire de basket balancée contre le meuble à chaussures. L'une d'elle ricocha sous la force du coup et atterrit à l'opposé, au beau milieu du couloir. Ses pas frappaient le sol fraîchement nettoyé, sans aucune considération pour la voisine du dessous qui aurait bien trop peur de venir les ennuyer. Il devra penser à s'excuser auprès d'elle. Les pas se dirigèrent directement vers la chambre où il se trouvait. Aucune hésitation, Katsuki savait pertinemment qu'il aimait s'allonger sur leur grand lit, les fenêtres de leur balcon grandes ouvertes.

Il n'entama alors aucun mouvement, les yeux toujours rivés vers le coucher de soleil, le dos confortablement posé contre de gros coussins moelleux. Son audition toujours à l'affut, il écouta les pas hâtifs se dépêcher de le rejoindre. La porte s'ouvrit avec la même hargne que celle de l'entrée. Sans aucune surprise, sans aucun regard, il sentit l'ombre s'avancer vers le matelas et d'un geste rempli d'une fatigue qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre, il se laissa tomber. Le blond ne contrôla même pas sa chute, il enfuit son nez au creux du cou, son corps écrasant totalement le sien. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent à peine. Ce fut Izuku qui le bougea afin d'opter pour une position plus confortable pour l'arrivant. Ce dernier n'en ayant cure.

Il déposa la paume de sa main sur le dos de l'allongé tandis que l'autre s'en alla se cacher dans la chevelure sèche et piquante. Des mèches rebelles qui résistaient à toutes forces. Ni l'eau, ni le gel, encore moins une main n'arriverait à faire plier la chevelure rebelle et cendré. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entama de légères caresses sur son crâne. Son autre main s'amusait frotter chaque partie du dos. Commencer au creux, descendre en suivant la chute des reins. S'y attarder, quelques secondes seulement. Il n'y avait rien de sexuelle dans ses gestes. L'un comme l'autre le savait. Juste une belle habitude, une petite attention, mille mots d'amour exprimés en un unique geste. Remonter tout aussi lentement, rouler sur les muscles tendus. Glisser sur les omoplates. Monter jusqu'au cou, puis du bout du doigts, caresser l'échine, avant de reprendre ce petit circuit habituel de caresses. Au fur et à mesure de ses allées et ses retours, la tension qui occupait le corps somnolant sur lui diminuait. La fraîcheur de la nuit arrivante adoucissait l'ambiance de la chambre. Apaisant les deux âmes dans la quiétude qu'elle apportait. Izuku adorait l'allure que prenait leur chambre durant ces heures tardives. Les rayons orangés peignaient les murs de la salle, colorant leur drap bleu. Le mélange de couleurs était fascinant. Le bois des meubles, le reflet des miroirs, tout cela donnait un visage enchanteur à la chambre qu'Izuku aimait observer. La voir se tinter de cette omniprésence de couleurs chaudes pour ensuite, au fil de la chute du soleil, reprendre ses aspects plus froids, plus sombres, là où les vilaines pensées sortaient de leur cachette.

Il grimaça, les yeux fermés et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans le coussin rembourré. Il aimait pourtant la nuit. Vagabonder, se promener, découvrir un autre aspect des paysages qu'il côtoie chaque jour, ça le faisait rêver. Depuis tout jeune. Pourtant, c'était paradoxalement le moment où son esprit se perdait dans les abysses de ses craintes. Tout ce qu'il enfermait dans une petite boite le jour, se délivrait et venait se dandiner autours de lui, telle des fantômes qui viendrait confronter le jeune étudiant en fin de parcours. La nuit était paradoxale, mais le crépuscule était douceur. La nuit, il réfléchissait. Le crépuscule, il se reposait.

Le grognement de sa merveille le sortit de ses pensées, peu satisfait de l'arrêt soudain des caresses sur son épiderme. Izuku ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire lorsque Katsuki se saisit de sa main et la déposa de nouveau sur son dos. _« Arrête de te torturer et aime-moi »_. Maladroit, mais si sincère. Katsuki était ainsi et Izuku l'adorait.

Alors que sa main gauche reprenait la course qu'elle avait cessait entre les muscles dorsaux du héros, la droite entoura de sa paume la chevelure blonde. Son visage s'approcha alors et dans un geste plein de tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe fatiguée. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur la peau claire. Plusieurs secondes, une pression qui n'était pas désagréable. Comme pour s'assurer de la marque de son affection sur cette peau réchauffé par l'effort et la saison.

Ses baisers éthérés cajolèrent sa tempe. Lentement. En accord avec l'ambiance presque cérémonieuse qui les entourait. Il sentit les bras du blond l'entourer de part et d'autre et, dans une suite d'action qui ne saurait être plus logique entre eux, le blond plongea son regard dans le sien. Un sourire _« Merci pour tous les efforts que tu as faits aujourd'hui », « Merci de m'accueillir », « Merci de m'aider à tenir », « Merci de m'aimer », « Merci d'être là ». _Izuku contempla l'expression sévère de son conjoint. Les sourcils clairement plissés, le nez retroussé, le regard vague. Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil dans très peu de temps. Katsuki dormait toujours à des heures « convenables » qu'il disait, « bien trop tôt » pour lui. L'astre lumineux faisait sa référence tandis les deux hommes s'offrirent leur dernier baiser de la journée dans l'intimité de leur chambre commune.

Comme il le pensa, Katsuki sombra dans les bras de Morphée, lové dans ses bras à lui. Et alors qu'un indécent bonheur s'emparait de lui, Izuku continua à contempler le somptueux moment que lui offrait chaque jour, le crépuscule.


	3. Thème 3

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Nous voilà pour le 3éme OS ! Ce thème à été ... plutôt compliqué à écrire. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, il ne m'a pas inspirée des masses. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça fait le job ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Boku no hero Academia appartient à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

**Thème n°3** : « Parasol »

**Personnages** : Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki

**Genre **: Fluff (avec une lichette de drama, mais vraiment une lichette)

**Indications** : Aucune

* * *

Il faisait atrocement chaud sur cette plage. Beaucoup trop chaud et même la proximité que Izuku partageait en cet instant avec l'écume froide n'y changeait rien. Assis sur une serviette de plage légèrement froissée, il soupira bruyamment. L'air était lourd, pesant, lui donnant presque la sensation de l'écraser. La sueur submergeait chaque parcelle de sa peau, démangeant les nombreuses cicatrices qui zébraient son corps. Même l'ombre de son parasol ne lui apportait pas la fraîcheur qu'il désirait. Il avait bien trop chaud.

Izuku n'était pourtant pas une personne à ne pas apprécier la présence d'un gros soleil chaleureux au-dessus de sa tête. Loin de là, même. Il était bien le premier à être partant pour une sortie avec sa mère ou encore-comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, avec ses amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, la chaleur avait ce quelque chose de _… déplaisant …_

Son regard se posa au loin. Il y vit un groupe d'adolescent s'amuser dans l'eau. Son groupe d'amis. Ses camarades. Ils frappaient de grands coups dans l'étendu agité pour asperger le visage de chacun. Les rires des filles et des garçons s'entremêlèrent dans le brouhaha environnant. Au milieu de toute cette bonne humeur, Bakugo se tenait, l'air renfrogné. Il passa rageusement son bras sur son visage avant de se mettre à hurler vers Denki, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, hilare. Tout comme Sero.

… _Désagréable …_

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour réveiller la colère du cendré qui envoya une telle vague salée qu'en plus de toucher les deux adolescents, elle vint s'abattre sur Ochaco et Mina, juste derrière. Tenya s'en alla aider ses amies à se relever. Kirishima, quant à lui, s'approcha du blond. Comme toujours, son amical sourire aux lèvres. Denki se relève difficilement. Ils parlent, ils rigolent.

… _Insupportable … _

Izuku fronça des sourcils, le regard fuyant. Il n'était pas jaloux, ni envieux. Ses amis s'amusaient et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Lâcher prise, oublier les responsabilités, profiter de leur jeunesse tant que ça leur était permis. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cette lassitude l'avait saisit et ne l'avait plus quitté. Elle lui avait fait tourner la tête et l'avait fatigué, si fort qu'il se retrouvait là, allongé sur une serviette de plage à maudire l'étouffante chaleur.

Le vert de ses yeux lorgna de nouveau sur les chamailleries de ses camarades. Cette chaleur était définitivement insupportable.

Il succomba finalement au mélange de dépit et de fatigue qui lui pesait sur les épaules et sans aucune grâce, il se laissa tomber sur la serviette. Il sentait les aléas de petits tas de sables chatouiller son dos au travers du tissu. La chaleur lui chauffait l'épiderme, accentuant la moiteur de la sueur qui régnait sur elle. Toutes ces petites choses avaient pourtant le don de l'adoucir. De lui procurer des sensations agréables et particulières qui lui changeaient du quotidien.

Il passa son bras sur son visage. Caché dans l'ombre du parasol, il grimaça. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour assurer sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, rien n'allait.

Ses sens furent alors par une présence s'approchant de son parasol. Il s'approcha d'un pas brusque. Les mouvements continuaient, des bruits d'objets qui s'entrechoquèrent dans un sac de plage colorés. Quelques secondes et toujours aussi brusquement, la personne s'asseyait tout prés de lui. Une poigne se saisit de sa main, mais ne chercha pas à la bouger. Pour simple geste, les doigts intrusifs s'insèrent entre ceux cicatrisés. Pas de caresse ou d'emprise. Juste une main qui en tient un autre. Durant tout ce temps, Izuku lui n'avait pas bougé. Pour être honnête, à la seconde où cette personne s'était approché du parasol, Izuku avait décelé l'identité de ce garçon. Il connaissait la nervosité comme la flegme de ses pas par cœurs. Cette habitude de vider un sac au sol pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait et tout ranger de manière méthodique. Le bout de ces doigts où l'épiderme était plus dur, conséquence de l'utilisation constante de son alter.

S'il y avait bien un sujet que Izuku Midoriya connaissait par cœur, c'était Katsuki Bakugo.

« Grouille toi de te ressaisir. On rejoindra les gars, plus tard. » Son index se permit alors une petite attention, une caresse du pouce, juste dans le creux de la paume. Légères et répétitives. « Tu m'énerves à ne pas être comme d'habitude. »

Izuku se laissa aller à sourire. De la gentillesse enrobée d'une chaude couche de rudesse. De l'inquiétude assaisonnée de maladresse. Un moment qui n'appartient qu'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant. Un temps que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pourrait quantifier. Silencieux, coupé de l'agitation bruyante peuplant la plage. Sous l'ombre de leur parasol aux côtés de Bakugo, Izuku se fit la remarque que cette chaleur n'était pas si désagréable, en fin de compte.


	4. Thème 4

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Nous voilà donc pour l'ultime mais absolument pas dernier Os pour cet Event d'été ! En effet, ces thèmes m'ont beaucoup inspirés, pour le coup. J'ai donc écrit plusieurs version d'un même thème. Mais par soucis de cohérence, j'ai décidé de poster les 1er versions de chacun avant d'entamer la publication des versions secondaires.

Bref ! Je vous laisse avec ce petit texte, en espérant qu'il plaise !

* * *

**Edit : N'ayant plus l'inspiration pour les écrits, ce chapitre clôture l'Event !**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Boku no hero academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

**Thème 4** **:** _"le soleil se lève, aussi." _

**Personnages :** All Might + Izuku Midoriya + Bakugo Katsuki

**Genre :** Angst (bien pour clôturer tout ce fluff, n'est-ce pas ? )

**Indication :** Rien de choquant, mais sujet sérieux mentionné. Donc ... un K+? T?

* * *

La nouvelle était tombée dans le journal télévisé de 20h00.

Trois mots. Un prénom. Un auxiliaire. Un participe passé. 17 lettres blanches écrites en capital sur un fond rouge. Présent sur un bon tiers de l'écran. Les images défilaient tandis qu'une voix professionnellement dramatique répétait l'évidence. Insistant comme un jeune acteur le ferait sur certains mots, pauses, regard lourd, monologue qui reprend. Rendre l'information plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Des détails, parfois utiles, parfois macabres, ajoutant une couche des plus funeste au journal télévisé. Zapper sur une autre chaîne, spectacle qui se répété. Sur toutes les ondes.

All Might était décédé.

Le héro numéro un, le symbole de la paix, l'inspiration d'une génération entière s'est éteint durant une chaude nuit d'été.

Personne n'y avait cru, bien que les signes furent présents. Des allées et venues à l'hôpital, de plus en plus fréquents au point d'en devenir une blague. Les apparitions médiatiques de moins en moins présentes. L'apparition d'une grosse canne au bout de sa main, trop maigre pour être rassurante.

Au final, tout le monde s'était voilé la face. Des autruches qui continuaient d'acclamer le héros numéro un alors que ses gestes se faisaient tantôt tremblants, tantôt faibles. Qui s'illusionnaient d'une paix devenue vacillante et incertaine. La société se protégeait d'une vérité inéluctable. Elle s'approchait sournoisement, chuchotant un sombre futur à l'oreille de chacun. Jusqu'à cette nuit.

Le symbole de la paix était mort. Disparu. Flapi. Périt.

Chacun savait que ce jour arriverait. Toshinori Yagi n'était qu'un homme. Avec un début et une fin. Le monde pleura. Il hurla la perte du héros. Ils se réfugiaient dans les bras d'autrui, demandant des comptes, un pourquoi qui ne faisait aucun sens tant il coulait de source. Mais plus que la peine, la population avait peur. L'homme importait peu, c'était le héros qui était pleuré car sans lui, qui assurera leur sécurité ?

Cette réponse, ils l'obtinrent du gouvernement. Le décès d'All Might fut à peine confirmé que de nombreuses commissions avaient été mises en place. Politiques héroïques et pénales furent entrées en vigueur à une vitesse qui scandalisa les plus experts. Comment ne pas l'être ? Ce qui demandait des mois de préparation se jouait à présent en moitié moins de temps. Mais la situation était trop grave, trop instable, trop émotionnelle. Il fallait agir vite à défaut d'agir bien.

Les plans ne fonctionnaient pas. Les professionnels de terrain hurlaient les incohérences que ces politiques spectacles engendraient tandis que les hautes têtes jouaient la sourde oreille. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, les Vilains se gaussaient d'eux. Revigorés par la fin du plus grand des hommes, ils gagnaient du terrain, se pavanaient sous les regards outrés, effrayés et suppliants. Ivres de la toute puissance qu'ils commençaient à acquérir.

Les héros luttaient, les Vilains riaient, les civils imploraient.

Mais dans ces longues nuits d'effroi, une lueur persistait. Elle persistait avec tant de force, d'ardeur, d'assurance que les cœurs tremblants, cachés au fond de leur chambre, commençaient à croire à l'étoile qui brillaient malgré l'obscurité bien trop présente.

La fin de l'été marqua le début d'une nouvelle ère. Celle de la nouvelle génération de héros. Cette génération nouvellement promut. Cette génération qui avait été instruite par le plus grand. Alors après la peine, l'espoir était revenu petit à petit. Ces jeunes adultes portaient la flamme du plus grand des héros. Alors, même si demain faisait peur, elle s'adoucissait au fil des jours de plus en plus chaud.

Cette nouvelle génération était portée par deux noms. Deux héros. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Deux comportements si différentes qu'elles en devenaient complémentaires. Deux jeunes hommes qui endossaient à présent une forte responsabilité. Celle d'être les héritiers de la volonté d'All Might.

Bakugo Katsuki et Izuku Midoriya étaient devenus malgré eux, l'étendard de ce nouvel espoir. Après l'obscurité d'une longue et effrayante nuit, ils étaient le soleil fort et rassurant qui se levait de nouveau sur la ville de Musutafu.

Eux qui, depuis la perte de leur mentor, vivaient dans un perpétuel cauchemar. N'ayant eu le luxe de pleurer la perte, de faire entendre leurs cris, de refuser ce rôle, leur quotidien n'était aujourd'hui qu'une longue nuit froide, obscure et interminable.

La réalité était ainsi faite : Si le soleil se levait aussi pour eux, ce n'était que pour leurs permettre de mieux constater l'absence de celui qui fut beaucoup trop important dans leur vie.


End file.
